A rising star
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Madison is a huge wrestling fan and so she tries to be just like her idols WWE hall of famers Jacob Cass and becky lynch and when she finds their wrestling school online she decides to apply and hopefully become a WWE superstar just like her idols. set in the "My time" universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first T rated fic that i have written but that could change depending on how i feel about where the story goes and the only character i own in this story is Madison as she is my OC but i do not own Jamie fatal or any other characters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this as this pure fiction. Hope you enkoy!

Set in the "My time" universe.

**A rising star**

Madison was a 18 year old girl and she was a huge wrestling fan as she had practically followed the careers of her two biggest idols in becky lynch and Jacob Cass who were now retired and apart of WWE hall of fame and so she was sitting at home one day watching an old PPV she had bought on dvd and made a promise to herself that one day she was going to become a WWE superstar just like her idols.

Meanwhile...

Jacob and becky had bought an old warehouse and had just finished converting it into their own little performance centre as it had a ring in the middle as well as a few pieces of gym equipment scattered around before Jacob then wrapped his arm around becky as he said "it's perfect becks, it's like we always dreamed of, now we just need to come up with a name for our wrestling school" to which becky then smiled at Jacob and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she replied "how about becky and Jacob's basics in Lasskicking 101" and Jacob smiled back at becky as he replied "sounds good to me becks"

Back to Madison...

Madison came home from college one day and was surfing the web on her laptop when she came across an advert for a wrestling school online and she thought to herself "becky and Jacob's basics in Lasskicking 101? Huh could be worth a try, and who knows i may even get to meet my idols" so she decided to apply online before she then closed her laptop and tried to get some sleep before she then travelled to the address of the school in the morning.

When she arrived she looked a little nervous as she looked around and thought to herself "maybe this isn't the right place, that's the last time i ever trust google for directions" then suddenly she heard a voice that sounded familiar to her "ah, you must be Madison, i'm Jacob, pleased to meet you" and it took Madison a minute before she realised she was just shaking the hand of one of her idols she had followed their whole career and tried her best to try not to fan girl as she replied "you mean THE Jacob Cass? WWE hall of famer and a 10 time champion? OMG, i'm like your biggest fan and i have followed your entire career and bought every single piece of merch you put out" and Jacob couldn't help but laugh a little as he replied "yeah, that's me, and i'm flattered that you bought all of my merch i put out even before i signed with WWE and met the love of my life" before he then pointed towards a orange haired woman walking towards them.

Becky then held her hand and greeted Madison as she said "i'm Rebecca, pleased to meet ya" and Madison tried to remain calm as she shook the irish woman's hand and replied "likewise, i have been huge fans of you both and it has always been a dream of mine to be wrestler just like my two biggest idols" to which becky then smiled as she replied "aww, i know that feelin' all too well me self, so do ya have any experice in wrestling before" and Madison shook her head and Jacob wrapped an arm around Madison as he led her towards the ring and said "it's ok, we'll start with some basic drills and go from there ok?" to which Madison nodded her head as she replied "sounds good to me"

Then they did some basic cardio drills as Madison ran the ropes in the ring as Jacob watched on from the floor with a smile on his face before he said "STOP, that's good" and Madison stood in the middle of the ring slightly out of breath as she said "how...how do you guys keep up like this?" to which Jacob smiled as he joined Madison in the ring as he replied with a slight chuckle in his voice "you did good, don't worry your body will get used to this sort of intense training and soon it will be second nature to you" before he then tossed a bottle of water at her as he said "here, catch, it should help you get your breath back" and Madison caught the bottle in her hands and replied "thanks, so what's next?"

Before long becky soon joined them in the ring before she said "that's all today, why don't ya come by next week and we can pick this up again, take this one step at a time ya know?" and Madison smiled as she replied "yeah, i get it, i'll be sure to come back again next week to continue my training" before she grabbed a towel and left the ring leaving Jacob and becky alone together and Jacob gave becky a kiss on her lips as he said to her "i really like that kid, she has a good heart and she seems to take our advice really well" to which becky smiled as she returned the kiss and replied "yeah, i'll think she will go far in WWE or wherever she decides to wrestle"

On her way home Madison bumped into another orange haired woman as she dropped her things on the floor so Madison helped her as she said "gosh, i am so sorry, i really need to look where i'm going in future" the woman then soon had her things before she said "hey it's ok, my name is Jamie what's yours?" and Madison was stunned by the woman's beauty before she then realised what she was doing as she quickly replied "umm, it's Madison" the two women then shook hands before they stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Jamie broke the silence by saying "maybe i could buy you a drink sometime?" to which Madison smiled as she replied "yeah, that would be nice, i'll give you my number an d you can text me"

When she got home Madison laid on the sofa in her apartment texting her new friend she made as she typed "_just started training at a wrestling school._" And she didn't have to wait long for a reply as Jamie typed back to her "_that's awesome. Which school are u training at?_" and Madison hastily typed back "_becky and Jacob's basics in Lasskicking 101._" To which Jamie then typed back "_huh, never heard of them. Must have opened recently. Meet you at the bar at seven._"

Later Jamie was sitting by the window in a local bar waiting for her friend to arrive and five minutes later Madison walked in and sat down opposite her before she said "gosh, sorry i'm late it took me a little while to find this place" and Jamie let out a small laugh as she replied "it's ok, i came here early and sat here so you could find me" she then ordered them a couple of drinks before she continued "so tell me Madison, how long have you been wrestling?" to which Madison took a sip of her beer before she replied "honestly, to tell you the truth i just started that's when i found that wrestling school and thought i should give it a shot you know?"

Several hours then flew by as both girls were getting to know each other before they were eventually standing outside when Jamie said "here, let me call you a cab home" to which Madison then put her hand on Jamie's arm as she quickly replied "no, it's ok i'll walk home" before she then quickly pulled her hand away as her cheeks slowly started to blush before Madison said "god, i'm so sorry i...i don't know what came over me, i...i'll text you when i get home" before quickly walking away towards her apartment as Jamie watched her and thought to herself "i like that kid, she's kinda cute"

The next day Jamie decided to pay a visit to Madison's wrestling school after Madison text her last night saying "_i'm home, Jamie_" so Jamie walked by the window and stopped when she saw Madison training in the ring with Jacob coaching her on the outside and she thought to herself "damn, she's good, she may make in WWE or some other promotion" Madison then took a bottle of water and dried herself off with a towel when she saw Jamie standing in the window so she picked up her things and walked out to meet her before she said "hey Jamie, how long were you watching me from out here?" to which Jamie smiled at Madison as she replied "about an hour or so, when were you going to tell me you were being trained by WWE hall of famers Jacob Cass and becky lynch?" then Madison looked back at Jamie with a bit of a pout in her face as she replied "sorry, i thought the name would have given it away"

Jamie then stood a little closer to Madison so they were standing inches apart from each other before she said "i have only been watching you for an hour and you are so talented and gifted and if you keep this up then i'm sure WWE or some other wrestling promotion will have no choice but to sign you" to which Madison started to blush as she let out a nervous laugh as she replied "y..you really think so? I'm not so sure as i don't have that much experience" just then Madison's phone chirped with a text from Jacob as it read "_i think you're ready, i'll pull some strings and see if i can get you signed._" And Jamie wrapped a arm around Madison as she said "that's awesome news Mads, let's go back to your place and grab some takeaway to celebrate" and Madison smiled a little as they both started walking back to her apartment.

Meanwhile Jacob was sitting down on a bench with becky sitting next him resting her head on his shoulder as he scrolled through his phone until he found triple h's number and pressed call and the phone rang for a bit before triple h picked up and Jacob said "hunter, hey i'm calling because i have found someone that i think you may be interested in signing, her name is Madison and she doesn't have a lot of experience but i think she would a great fit in NXT what do you say?" and the phone was silent for a bit before triple h replied "ok, bring her in and we will see if we can offer her a contract" to which Jacob then replied "great thanks hunter, talk to you soon bye"

Back at Madison's apartment Jamie and Madison were sitting on the sofa watching tv and had a few glasses of wine and laughing when suddenly Madison pressed her lips against Jamie's and the two kissed for a few minutes before Madison broke the kiss and deeply blushed as she said "gosh, Jamie i'm so sorry i don't know what came over me, just forget that kiss never happened" before running off to her bedroom while Jamie tried calling out to her "Madison, wait" Jamie then followed her after a few minutes and briefly stopped at the bedroom door when she heard crying coming from the other side.

Jamie then slowly opened the door and sat down on the bed next to Madison who had her head buried in her knees crying her eyes out before Jamie said "hey Madison, it's ok we were a little drunk and things went a bit too far, but to tell you the truth i kinda liked the kiss just now" Madison then slowly raised her head out from her knees as she replied with a slight pout in her voice "you mean you like girls? In that kind of way?" to which Jamie then brushed a few strands of Madison's red and black hair and wiped some tears from her eyes before she replied "i'll be honest with you Mads, i was a little shocked at first but then i liked it, so to answer your question yes i do like girls in that kind of way, but _you_ are the only girl for me"

The next morning Madison met up with Jacob and becky outside the NXT arena where she gave them both a hug before she said "this is like a dream come true and i still can't believe i'm actually standing outside NXT" and both Jacob and becky laughed a little before Jacob said "believe it or not, this is actually where mine and becky's careers started but calm down you have been signed...yet" they then walked inside where triple h was waiting for them and he shook their hands before he looked at Madison and said "ah, you must be Madison that Jacob told me about" and Madison nervously nodded her head before triple h smiled as he continued "relax, i don't bite but we are going to set you up in a dark match to see what you can do"

Madison then replied "ok sir, i'll show you what i can do" before Jacob then said to triple h "we trained her ourselves, so i'm sure she will be great out there" before they all then walked to gorilla where they then bumped into Jamie fatal who just came back from a hard fought match before she said to Madison "good luck out there, hopefully you will get signed" to which Madison then nervously replied "thanks, i'll do my best" before she then walked through the curtain for her match as Jacob and becky watched on from the monitor as becky leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder and said "i'm so proud of our protégé, i know she will make us proud out there" to which Jacob then smiled as he replied "yeah, i think she will be just fine"


	2. Chapter 2

After the match Madison walked through the curtain backstage and she was greeted by Jamie who said "hey great match out there, hope you did a good enough job to get signed" to which Madison nervously replied "yeah i hope so Jamie but i guess i'll just have to wait and see" just then triple h walked over to Madison and said "great job out there, now there is room for improvement but i'm happy to say that you impressed us enough to offer you a NXT contract"

And Jacob and becky stood next to Madison as she had tears in her eyes as she replied "thank you so much sir, i won't let you down and i won't make you regret this decision as i will work hard everyday and earn my place on the roster" and triple h just chuckled to himself before he walked off and Jacob stood there clapping his hands as he said "congratulations Madison, we always knew you could do it as you are so gifted and talented in that ring despite not having any experience prior" and Madison gave both Jacob and becky a cuddle as she replied "thank you both for teaching me, without you i don't know if i would have made my dream come true" to which becky wiped some tears from Madison's eyes as she said "hey don't cry, me and Jacob will always be here to help you and ya always welcome to swing by our wrestling school and have some extra lessons if ya need them"

Jamie then walked with Madison back to her car and Madison dropped Jamie off by the train station before making her way to her apartment and when she arrived she saw smoke coming from the building before a fireman walked up to her with a box full of her things before he said "it's not safe here, and this was all we were able to rescue from the fire" and Madison tried to put on a brave face as she took the box and replied "thank you, this means a lot to me" before she then placed the box in the boot of her car and sat in the front seat and scrolled through her contacts on her phone until she found becky's number and hit dial and the phone rang for a few minutes before becky eventually picked up and Madison started saying without trying to cry "hey becky, it's Madison, i just found out my apartment i was living in was caught in a fire and the firemen were only able to save a handful of my things"

Becky then replied "ok, stay calm and ye can come live with us until ya get yourself a new place to live and don't worry about paying for anything as me and Jacob will take care of everything for ya ok?" then Madison replied "really? Thanks so much, what time should i come around?" to which becky then replied "why don't ye come by right now, and we can get you settled yeah?" and then Madison replied "ok sure, see you soon" before she hung up the phone and drove to the car park and parked her car before she walked around to the entrance of the wrestling school where becky and Jacob were standing waiting for her before Jacob then took the box from Madison as he said "here, let me carry that for you"

Then becky wrapped a arm around Madison as she walked her to the guest room and they sat on the bed as Madison had tears building in her eyes as she said "thank you so much becky, without you and Jacob who knows where i might have ended up living" and becky wiped some tears from Madison's eyes as she replied "hey don't cry, me and Jacob will always be here for you and we would never let you live on the streets and we will find a new home for you but for now you can stay here with us as long as you need" then becky gave Madison a hug for a few minutes before they broke away as Jacob was standing by the doorway of the guest room before he said "i..uh left your things by the door as i thought you might want to carry them in yourself and i have to update triple h about the situation" before he then left to go in his office to update triple h.

Later Madison was laying on her bed in the guest room when her phone chirped with a text from her friend Jamie which read "_omg, i heard what happened are u ok? Where are u staying right now? Jamie_." To which Madison hastily typed back "i_'m fine Jamie, i'm staying with Jacob and becky until i find a flat on my own_" then Jamie typed back "_that's so cool of them to let you stay with them until you get yourself sorted, i'm coming over to see u. Jamie._" To which Madison then typed back "_ok see u soon. Mads._" Meanwhile Jacob was sitting in his office on the phone to triple h as he said "hey hunter, i'm calling because i wanted to update you on the situation with Madison" to which triple h replied "ok, what's happening?" then Jacob replied "when Madison got home to her apartment some fire fighters told her it wasn't safe and they only managed to rescue a handful of her things from the fire so me and becky decided that she can stay with us until she can get her own flat sorted" then triple h responded "ok Jacob, thank you for updating us on the situation, be sure to call us if you hear anything else" before he put the phone down.

Jamie then came by the wrestling school and knocked on the guest room and waited for a reply but she didn't have to wait long when she heard Madison from the other side of the door saying "just a minute, i'm getting changed" then a few minutes later Madison opened the door wearing navy blue jeans and a belly top that had "misfits" written across it with some black and white hi-tops and Jamie couldn't help but smile when she saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway of the guest room before Jamie eventually said "so, i thought i would take you shopping today to get you some new clothes as i heard they weren't able to rescue much from the fire" to which Madison gave Jamie a smile and kiss on her cheek as she replied "aww, thanks babe you didn't have to do that for me" then Jamie smiled as she replied "i know, but what kind of girlfriend would i be if i didn't buy _my_ girl some new clothes" to which Madison then replied "ok, i'll just let Jacob and becky know where i'm going" before she then skipped off to find Jacob and becky.

Just then Jacob walked by when Madison smiled at him as she said "hope you and becky don't mind but Jamie is taking me shopping to buy me some new clothes as most of my clothes were lost in the fire" to which Jacob then smiled back at Madison as he replied "of course me and becky don't mind your girlfriend taking you shopping to get you some fresh new clothes just text me when you're finished and becky will come and pick you up in the car" and Madison gave Jacob a hug as she replied "thank you, and yeah i will make sure to text you when we are finished" before then running out of the door with Jamie and Jacob couldn't help but stand there and smile as he watched madison leave with her girlfriend behind her.


End file.
